


Fever breaks

by twoheartsx



Series: Corruption AU [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Apocalypse, Blood, Multi, Slight horror, Vomiting, but it is something, corrupt au, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Ash clenched his fist as he watched Shorter, or what remained of him, smirk. Sharp, claw like nails running along the wall as that thing stepped close to Ash. At his side Eiji squeezed his hand, shaking.“I don’t feel so good, Eiji, Ash.” Shorter whispered, shaking. What little bit of Shorter that reminded was clawing his way through.





	Fever breaks

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly thought of this and then I wrote it. There's more to come I have one I just finished involving everyone's favorite snake and I have one planned for Eiji. Not sure where this is going but I would love to hear your thoughts.

It had started out as a little cough. A sneeze here and there. It wasn’t anything big and Shorter had wrote it off as allergies. But things started to change. Shorter started acting weird. He would say things that weren’t like him. Then he started vomiting blood and Ash knew something wasn’t right. 

“Shorter, I think you need to see a doctor.” Eiji said as he and Ash watched shorter rest his head against the side of the bathtub. Shorter was pale and shaking. 

“I think I’m gonna die.” Shorter whispered, voice hoarse. Ash frowned and shook his head. 

“Eiji and I will call for help.” The two of them walked off together. They knew something wasn’t right. This wasn’t allergies and it wasn’t a common cold. They’d never seen anything like it. 

~

Calling for help didn’t do any good. Because when Eiji told the doctors on the phone was Shorter was doing the doctor simply apologized. 

“I’m sorry,” the doctor said from the other end of the phone. Before Eiji could get a word in he went on. “Best kill it before it’s too late.” 

Eiji was confused. Why would he kill Shorter? He couldn’t. Shorter was just sick, he’d get better. 

Except he didn’t. He got worse. His fever got higher and he couldn’t keep anything down. It was clear Shorter was right, he was going to die. Then suddenly after what seemed like forever of Ash and Eiji taking turns holding Shorter, he got better. He was up and moving. Shorter wasn’t sick anymore and Eiji was so thankful it passed until he realized, that thing wasn’t Shorter. 

Ash clenched his fist as he watched Shorter, or what remained of him, smirk. Sharp, claw like nails running along the wall as that thing stepped close to Ash. At his side Eiji squeezed his hand, shaking. 

“I don’t feel so good, Eiji, Ash.” Shorter whispered, shaking. What little bit of Shorter that reminded was clawing his way through. 

“Shorter,” Eiji sobbed, holding Ash’s hand tight. Ash was just as shaken up as he was. 

“Run.” Was all Shorter said before taking off toward them. Eiji and Ash started running, skidding across the tile floor of their kitchen. When they reached the door Ash opened it and pulled Eiji out, slamming it behind them. He and and Eiji ran down the appointment hallway, tears streaming down Eiji’s cheeks. He didn’t know what had happened. They ran down the street, seeing others in panic. They weren’t the only ones experiencing this issue it seemed. 

“Ash!” Both boys turned to see Cain calling from one of the side alleys. They ran over. Cain sighed, leaning against the wall. 

“Cain, what’s going on?” Ash asked, between deep breaths. His lungs felt on fire. He was horrified. He didn’t know where Shorter was or what was wrong with him. 

“All hell is breaking lose.” Cain replied, frowning at Ash and Eiji. “I’m guessing you two got a glimpse of it.” 

“Shorter, he was sick and then he tried to kill us. He had sharp nails and he looked so hungry.” Eiji sobbed, wrapping his arms around himself. Cain shook his head. 

“The government fucked up. There’s an epidemic going around. It’s turning people into weird monsters that seek to kill and destroy. Sounds like Shorter got infected.” Cain informed them. Ash wrapped his arms around Eiji, feeling the older male shaking in his grasp. 

“What can we do?” Ash asked. Cain pushed off from the wall, keep some distance between him and the two boys. 

“Get back to my hide out and clean up. Last thing we need is you two infected as well.” Cain sighed and turned on his heels. He began walking and Ash followed, holding Eiji close. This was a mess. 

~

Shorter sat in the middle of the living room. His whole body aches but the pain was dulling. He looked down at his blood covered hands and then over to the body laying next to him. His only thoughts, he needed to catch Ash and Eiji, quickly. He stood up and started walking down the street. The city was a mess. Bodies and people sobbing over the bodies littered the street. Shorter knew he should feel something but he didn’t. Only a deep need to get his hands around Eiji’s throat. To infect Ash. To make them see how good it felt when the fever finally broke.


End file.
